Sorcery! Guy vs Robin (Fire Emblem)
Description Inkle vs Nintendo! Weak swordmages clash! Will Robin's Tomes be enough to outspell the guy's star spells? Or will the guy's sword claim a second victory? Interlude Wiz: Swordmages. Capable of magic and swordplay, you'd think they'd all be pretty strong. Boomstick: But these two arent! Robin, the avatar. Wiz: And the Sorcery! Guy, who.. has no name!... Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to see who would win, a Death Battle. Sorcery! Guy Boomstick: Aaahhh... obscurity. You can often find not well known characters that are simply amazing- Like this guy! Wiz: Though he doesn't have an official name, don't ask my why or how, the guy from Sorcery! is not to be toyed around with. Boomstick: And not all of his games have been released, so, we're going to do the best we can. Wiz: The Sorcery! Guy originates from Analand- Boomstick: Wait, WHERE? Are you sure you pronounced that right? Wiz: ....yes, Analand. *Boomstick gigles lightly* Anyway, after collecting a spellbook, he sat off across the Shamutanti hills on the first part of his journey to recover the Crown of Kings. Boomstick: And they story after that can vary an extreme amount due to it being a choose your own adventure book, so we're only going with the big stuff. He fought and killed a Manticore on his journey- a beast thats part lion, part scorpion, part eagle, and part human. Wiz: After slaying the beast, he headed off to Khare, the cityport of traps, aptly named i must say, before exiting via the North Gate after collecting four spell lines, and destroying an entire goblin army. Boomstick: After that, he set about the Baklands, where he fought and killed the Seven Serpents- the serpents of Air, Water Earth, Fire, Moon, Sun, and Time- the last of which is neigh-omnipotent. Wiz: And despite his impressive feats he is still a normal human, with the same weaknesses and durability as any normal human would have. Boomstick: This guy is an amazing fighter- being able to take on giant bats, wolves, and huge beetles on a daily basis. He wields the Legendary Sword, possible the BEST sword ever forged in the Sorcery! series. Wiz: He also improves his combat ability by a magic bracelet, chainmail gauntlets, and the effect of a potion. With all these buffs he can take on nearly any opponent. He also has Chainmail armor which increases his physical defense quite a bit. Boomstick: But we're not done! This guy is also a very adept sorcerer, and has over 50 spells! But some of them are useless in combat, so we're only analyzing the ones useful in battle. This might take awhile... Wiz: We'll do very short analyses of each. ZAP can summon lightning, HOT can produce a fireball, FOF can create a skin-tight protective forcefeild, WAL creates an invisible wall, and DUM can make any creature extremely clumsy. Each of these cost quite a bit of his stamina, however. Boomstick: BIG makes him gigantic and costs some stamina (But considerably less than the other five), WOK creates a shield from a gold piece and costs a little stamina, RAZ can sharpen his already deadly blade with beezwax, and SIX can create 5 clones of the user, but costs a little stamina. Wiz: GOB can summon a goblin but requires said creatures tooth, YOB summons a Giant with the same requirement, and ZOB can summon a stone titan, with the same requirement. GUM can cause any surface to become sticky, and DOC can heal a user by quite a bit as well as restore stamina, but requires a medicinal potion. Boomstick: DOZ can reduce a creatures speed to about a sixth and requires some stamina, MAG protects from most magic and requires some stamina, POP can create small explosions but requires a pebble, DIM can make a creature stupid but requires stamina, and MUD can create quicksand but requires some sand. Wiz: TEL allows the user to read another's mind but requires a cloth skullcap, GAK can cause fear but requires a black facemask, SAP demoralizes a foe and makes them easier to defeat but requires some stamina, KIN can summon a replica creature but requires a gold-backed mirror, and PEP can triple the users strength, but requires firewater. Boomstick: ROK can turn an opponent to dust but requires stonedust, NIP can increase the users speed but requires yellow powder, HUF can cause great wind but requires a Galehorn, FIX can freeze a creature but requires an oak staff, and YAZ can cause the user to become invisible but requires a pearl ring. Wiz: KID can create illusions but requires a bracelet of bone, ZIP allows the user to teleport short distances but requires a green ring, LUK can make the user extremely lucky with no requirements (Lucky him), and finally, TAR can restore some stamina, but leaves the user slightly vulnerable for a bit. Boomstick: There are also counterspells! A spell's effect can be negated by another's. for instance, the spell TEL is countered by the spell YAZ. Wiz: Though, since not all the games are out, the list is incomplete. And it stands to reason that magic with similar effects can be canceled out by these spells. Heres a list: TEL :: YAZ FOF :: MUD ZIP :: GUM DOC :: HOT ROK :: FAL HOW :: FIX DIM :: KID SUN :: FOG NIF :: HUF LAW :: MAG POP :: WAL ZAP :: ZEN Boomstick: Thats all that we know of so far. Wiz: Also, some of the spells listed here are not in the analysis; those are bolded. FAL allows the user to hover slightly but costs a little stamina, HOW finds escape from any situation but costs a little stamina, NIF creates odor but requires noseplugs, and ZEN allows you to float in air like FAL, but does not cost stamina, but needs a jewel studded medallion, and FOG can create darkness, but requires a closed room and costs a little stamina. Boomstick: Good lord! What CANT this guy do!? Wiz: Not much. All should have caution with this nameless man. Robin Wiz: Fire Emblem: Awakening is a game where players can build off an avatar. Boomstick: The player can pick their name, but the Avatar's default is Robin. Wiz: You can also pick their gender too. Now to the research. Robin is a very skilled tactician. She can use both magic and swords to attack her opponents with. Boomstick: The Levin Sword is a weapon that deals magical damage. Since it's a sword, you can swing it at a close range, but you can also attack from afar by blasting thunder at your foe. Wiz: Robin can attack using four levels of lightning that get stronger. The first is Thunder, then Elthunder, Arcthunder, and Thoron. Thoron is truly a powerful move that deal tons of damage. Boomstick: Robin can use the Arcfire attack to burn anything up. Wiz: With Elwind, she shoots blasts of wind down to propel her upwards. Boomstick: With Nosferatu, she drains her opponents of all their life. It can be used offensively to paralyze and deal massive damage. Wiz: And using the Goetia variation, Robin draws people into her darkness and hits them several times, no healing involved. Boomstick: Another sword Robin wields is a Bronze Sword. It's very durable and can resist strong attacks without breaking. However, it's an extremely low-class sword and very cheap. This is no Batmobile here. Wiz: Though a Tactician class, Robin can use many skills as the promoted Grandmaster class. This is done by using the Master Seal item. Boomstick: Some of her skills include Ignis. With this skill, she can turn her strength or magic into damage for the enemy. Wiz: Through the use of a Second Seal, Robin can actually switch her class from one to another. When she does this, she'll gain new abilities available to that class. Boomstick: If I could switch my class like Robin can, I would become the President in a snap. Someone get me one of those Second Seals. Wiz: As a Cavalier, she can use the Outdoor Fighter skill to boost her hitting and dodging. However, like the name implies, it only works when she's outside. Boomstick: By becoming Great Knight, she can use Luna to lower defense. Wiz: As Knight, she can use Defense +2 to add to her defense. With the Indoor Fighter skill, she can boost her hitting and dodging while indoors, as opposed to Outdoor Fighter, which happens when outside. Boomstick: As Myrmidon, Avoid +10 will greatly increase her evasion to assault. Wiz: Becoming a Swordmaster will let her use the Astra skill to strike five times in a row. Swordfaire will boost magic power with the Levin Sword equipped. Boomstick: Robin can become a Hero, something I'm not much of. As a Hero, she can use Sol to recover half of the damage she deals to her enemy. Wiz: As Fighter, Robin can use HP +5 to heal herself. Boomstick: As Warrior, Robin can make use of the Counter skill and fight back when attacked. Wiz: There are many other classes with different skills in use. These skills mainly focus on strengthening one of Robin's stats. Boomstick: However, there are some very powerful skills in there too. With the Lethality skill of the Assassin class, she instantly defeats her opponent. With the Vengeance of the Sorcerer class, she deals extra damage after she's tanked a bunch of it herself. Like Mickey's Second Chance ability from Kingdom Hearts, the Miracle skill of the Priest allows Robin to survive an otherwise fatal blow, leaving her with 1 HP left. Wiz: Robin has encountered a dangerous dragon, where the option of defeating it came with the death of Robin herself. Boomstick: Chrom was going to attack. However, Robin retaliated and blasted him with dark magic. Ouch. Wiz: Robin is a versatile girl, with plenty of skills for use in many situations. Robin: Time to tip the scales! Fight Sorcery! Guy will just be called "Guy" Robin was walking through a field, reading a Spell Book, when she bumped into someone. Robin: Sorry, i wasn't looking were i was going. Guy: Pay better attention next time. Robin: How rude. Have you no manners? Guy: Like you should talk. You ran into me. Robin: I will not accept that rudeness. You shall learn your place here. Fight! (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sk-9ihcy2R8 ) The two draw their swords as the clash, holding for a second, before they both slide back. A series of light blows ensue as the two fight. Sparks fly as the two swords clash, before the guy nicks Robin in the upper left arm. Robin puts his sword away. As the guy comes in, robin cast Nosferatu, healing his wound. As the guy broke free, he got out a pebble and threw it, damaging Robin. The guy then cast MAG as Robin used Arcfire- but it did no damage whatsoever. The guy then cast the ZIP spell. Robin turned around as the guy was preparing another spell. Electricity spread between the guy's fingers. Robin jumped high and cast Elwind, just before the guy had cast the ZAP spell. The two magics cancelled out and Robin was sent to the ground. As Robin was stunned, the guy quickly cast WOK, making a shield for himself, before drawing his sword once more. The two engaged in another sword fight, only this time the guy had a distinct advantage. The guy, after a short time, had managed to wound Robin deeply. Robin, becoming more desperate, cast Goetia, damaging the guy greatly. The two fighters, now wounded greatly, set out to their last resorts. The guy freed of himself of a large load as he cast ZOB. As the stone giant began manifesting, Robin charged up Thunder to Thoron. As it was cast, the stone giant fell to pieces. As the giant collapsed, the guy cast FOF to protect him, and Robin ran. He ran as fast as as he could, just barely keeping from being crushed As the last rock fell, the guy and Robin were truly exhausted. The guy cast DOC as Robin caught his breath, before coming up, and engaging in one last swordfight. The guy was getting an easy advantage very quickly. Robin wasnt going to last long. With all of his strength, he pushed backward, making some space, before casting Thunder repeatedly at the guy. After two hits, the guy cast a spell- ZEN. With this, he floated in the air, and became immune to Robin's thunder. Casting GUM, the guy sought to end this. Robin was now stick in place, and has now run out of tomes. The guy came up to him and, after a brief exchange of blows, pushed his sword into Robin's heart. K.O.! Conclusion Boomstick: Woah! What just happened?! Wiz: At first glance, Robin seemed to have this in the bag- until we took into account the counterspells. Boomstick: Since the guy could counter every spell in Robin's arsenal, it really just came down to a swordfight- and the guy took that one easily! Wiz: The guy could have cast PEP and RAZ as well as WOK and LUK to practically guarantee his victory in a swordfight. Boomstick: Robin stood no chance at all. Wiz: The winner is the Sorcery! Guy. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Grnmachine1 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015